kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Rush: Frontiers
Kingdom Rush: Frontiers is the sequel to Kingdom Rush, first announced on the 23th of August 2011 and released on the 6th of June 2013. It is purchasable for $1.99 on the iPhone app store and $2.99 for the iPad app store. A version for Android phones was released on the 26th of September 2013, available for $2.99 on the Google Play Store. Frontiers was finally released on flash on the 22nd of November 2013 and published on Armor Games. Like its predecessor, it has ranked over 18 million plays on Armor Games alone. A version for PC/Mac was released on the 25th of July 2016, available for $9.99 on Steam. On 5th of Feburary 2020, Ironhide Game Studio announced that Kingdom Rush: Frontiers would be made available on the Nintendo Switch. This marks the first time a Kingdom Rush game would appear on a home gaming console. Description Kingdom Rush: Frontiers follows the formula of a typical tower-defense game. Placing towers on the side of a path to destroy enemies that appear in predetermined waves, the objective is to defeat all the waves before they reach the end of the path, using the towers and certain abilities. Letting too many enemies through results in a Game Over. Story Frontiers continues the story that ended in Kingdom Rush. When the dark wizard Vez'nan was defeated at the end of the previous game, a new evil takes up his mantle and escapes into the wild frontiers to the south-east of the kingdom. The story unfolds gradually through information given at the start of each new level as you, the nameless General in the King's forces, lead your troops through vast desert, dense jungles and deep caverns to face off against the game's new villain, Lord Malagar, and whatever else is hiding in the shadows. Gameplay Game-play in Frontiers is no different to Kingdom Rush, allowing players of the previous game to fly straight into playing without needing to familiarize themselves with the set up. The game still includes the same tutorials and explains how things work clearly, so new players can learn quickly. Starting a new game, first offers you a choice of difficulty. Casual, Normal and Veteran. The difficulty changes the Hit Points (or HP) of the enemies. The difficulty level can also be changed individually on each level. Each level is represented on a map of the Frontiers, which are briefed with a basic idea of what to expect before you can begin the level. There are three types of game modes. The default and main mode is Campaign, the story mode of the game. After this mode has been beaten with a 3-star rating, two new modes are unlocked; Heroic and Iron. These new modes offer different types of challenges, by changing the waves, enemies or towers available. A completed level is awarded stars based on how successfully it has been played. The number of lives remaining determines how many stars are awarded, with three for almost none (18-20 lives remaining), two for an average play (17-6 remaining) and one for poor play (5-1 remaining). Failing to keep any lives will result in defeat. Both Heroic and Iron modes have only 1 life, and beating the modes award 1 star each. Stars can then be used on Upgrades . Each upgrade requires between 1 and 4 stars and have a permanent effect on towers and spells. Upgrades can be bought and reset at any point during the game, allowing you to pick and choose the best upgrades for each level until you have enough Stars to buy all of them. An in-game encyclopedia records all new information as it is revealed in the game, such as tower and enemy statistics. It also has several basic Tips and Tricks and a link to Strategy Guides provided by Ironhide Studios themselves (videos of the levels being completed). Platform Differences Flash *Rain of Fire can be placed anywhere on the battlefield. *The Necromancer tower has a faster attack rate. *Players can link to earn an extra star (1 star in Facebook, one star in Twitter). Mobile *Rain of Fire can be placed only on the path. *An Endless Challenge is available *A Shop is present, where single-use items can be bought using gems. *Heroes are unlocked after beating certain levels, or by paying $0.99-$6.99. Steam *Heroes are unlocked after beating certain levels. *The main map is fully colored, and is missing labels. *Steam Trading Cards are available. * There are no microtransactions. Differences from Kingdom Rush * Kingdom Rush: Frontiers was released on mobile platforms first, and Flash six months later. * Heroes now earn experience and stay at a particular level, instead of resetting to level 1. * Heroes have five skills they are able to use in battle, and each skill can be upgraded using points earned by levelling up. * Secondary Heroes are found on certain levels. These heroes are more similar to those of Kingdom Rush, as they have only two skills. They are unavailable anywhere other than in their specific level. * Four free heroes are available and unlocked through the main Campaign, twelve premium heroes can be purchased. * The first flying hero is introduced; Ashbite. * Fifteen Levels are featured in the main Campaign. Six of the first environment, five of the second and four of the third. * There are fewer post-campaign Elite levels * There are two Endless Challenges * The four basic Towers remain the same as Kingdom Rush, but are re-skinned. * Full-color comics are added to the beginning of key levels, as well as the ending. Related Pages * Afflictions * Enemy Mix Strategy * Sequence strategy * Tower Damage Per Second * Trivia * True Damage * Upgrade Strategy Reception Credits Creative Directors & Executive Producers Alvaro Azofra, Pablo Realini, Gonzalo Sande Lead Game Designer Alvaro Azofra Game Designer Gerson Da Silva Story Writer Alvaro Azofra Text Writers Martin "Magnus" Perez, Alvaro Azofra Lead Programmer Pablo Realini Programmers Ariel Coppes, Esteban Dal Monte, Gabriel Artus, Guillermo Amorin, Ruben Garat Lead Artist Gonzalo Sande Artists Agustin Mastalli, Juan Pais, Diego D'Alessandro, Matias Sniadower, Martin Chaparro Comic Artist Matias Bergara, Ismael Bergara Comic Writer Rodolfo Santullo Technical Artist Bruno De Leone Sound FX Bruno Boselli, Edgar Blumenfield Original Music By Hyperduck Soundworks Voice Talent Sean Crisden, Danielle Crosbie, Justin Davidson, Jamie Rizzuto Q&A Testing (iOS) Agustin Mastalli, Alvaro Azofra, Ariel Coppes, Bruno de Leone, Diego D'Alessandro, Esteban dal Monte, Gabriel Artus, Gerson da Silva, Gonzalo Sande, Guillermo Amorin, Juan Andres Nin, Juan Pais, Martin Chaparro, Matias Sniadower, Pablo Realini, Ruben Garat Beta Testing (iOS) Guillermo Amorin, Luis Antunez, Santiago "Skurby" Arin, Met Burra, Bart Calizto, Martin Escardo, Gaston Fernandez, Leonardo Layes, Juan Pablo "Pex" Pison, Juan Andres Somma, Javier Valenzani Special Thanks (iOS) To our families and friends. Powered by (iOS) Cocos2D Beta Testing (Flash) BobSchrijber1, Cheesecake, Corrosive, Darkspect, Dead End hahaha, Duriello, EliBarracuda, Finwer, Julian, Kevin32, Kiran Maxxan Renx, MasterKnightDH, Maverixk, MechaNecromancer, Misterbarky, Paxaro, Pinchfire, Razieltnt, SairiRM, Sanzuwu13, Scorpion008, Shizz, SilasLock, Taotao, TheeCount, TITANICB, Truteal, VirtualTT, Warbot1000, Zonoro13 Special Thanks (Flash) To the community for supporting us all along these years. To all of you, our deepest thanks! You are the best community ever! KRF_Title_Screen.PNG|Kingdom Rush (iOS) File:Updatedloadingscreen.jpg|The current loading screen Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise Category:Games Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers